


How To Propose

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Remus ponders courtship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	How To Propose

**Author's Note:**

> Remus ponders courtship.

Title: How To Propose  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s Challenge #200: The Stages of Courtship  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://eeyore9990.insanejournal.com/)**eeyore9990**  
Authors Notes: Remus ponders courtship.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

How To Propose

~

_Preparation: first, one should choose a prospective suitor carefully. Ascertain whether or not he or she is a suitable candidate for your attentions._

Remus glanced over at Severus. He was scowling, nose buried in a book, greasy hair obscuring his eyes. Remus smiled. Suitable was perhaps not the right word, and yet he couldn’t imagine life without Severus.

_Seeking Counsel: it is wise to ask one’s family and friends their opinion of your intended. Those who are close to you can often be good judges of the suitability of a potential spouse._

Remus chuckled, imagining asking anyone for their opinion of Severus as a prospective husband. Then he sighed, wishing others could see Severus’ private side.

_Sharing Activities: it is advisable to choose someone with whom one shares several hobbies._

Remus grinned, wondering if amazing sex counted as a hobby. _We certainly share_ that _interest._

As Severus rose, Remus obscured the title of his book, How to Propose.

Walking past, Severus stopped at Remus’ chair. “We should get married,” he said casually. “It would make things a lot easier.” His eyes flicked to Remus’ book. “And you could start reading useful books.”

Remus stared after him. _Well, that was easy_.

~


End file.
